Magareće godine (Uvod)
Magareće godine Bližio se kraju već drugi dan bitke za Bihać. Prostrt u dolini s obje strane rijeke Une, grad je bio sa svih strana zahvaćen brojnim požarima i dimom. Povlačeći se prema centru varoši, ustaše su tokom noći zapalile mnogobrojne zgrade da bi osvijetlile teren preko koga su nastupali partizani. Bihać se tresao ispunjen gruvanjem topova i eksplozijom granata i bombi. Brzopleto su rešetali mitraljezi i praštale puške. Iz Prekounja, od strane Grmeča, čulo se klicanje Krajišnika: –Naprijed, Druga krajiška! Rodi godina, rodila ti pšenica! I sâm sam bio među Krajišnicima. Prodirali smo od periferije grada prema velikom drvenom mostu na Uni. S druge strane rijeke, s visoke bihaćke Kule i još višeg tornja katoličke crkve, uporno su nas tukla dva teška mitraljeza. Naš komandant brigade, sav garav i oznojen, samo je othukivao: –Ma kad li će već jednom stići taj Baja s protivkolcem da ućutkamo one dvije rešetaljke. Ne možeš od njih oči otvoriti. Taj Baja, nišandžija na topu protivkolcu, neustrašiva i krupna delija, bio je moj školski drug iz nižih razreda gimnazije, četiri godine proveli smo zajedno u ovome istom Bihaću, u đačkom internatu dobrotvornog društva "Prosvjeta". Eno, između starih kuća drvenjara viri krov moga dragog internata, u kome provedoh tolike nezaboravne dane. Tamo oko internata naročito je gusto i opasno. Zgrade se nalaze odmah pored Une. Dijeli ih od nje samo cesta i mali cvijetnjak ispred internata. Neprijateljski mitraljezi praše svuda ispred zgrade, odvaljuju komadiće maltera i mekog kamena "bihacita" od koga je kuća zidana. Na prostranom stepeništu pred glavnim ulazom leži već pet poginulih partizana. Neoprezno su jurišali, i pokušali da prodru u zgradu, pa su pokošeni rafalima skrivenog mitraljeza s druge strane Une. Baja je stigao već pred sam zalazak sunca sa svojim "jarcem". Tako je on zvao svoj laki protivtenkovski top, koji je poskakivao poslije svakog pucnja kao nestašan jarac. Nišanio je kroz cijev u okrugli prozor na crkvenom tornju, ubacio granatu i sam sebi komandovao: –Pali! Jarac zaglušno grunu i poskoči. Komandant brigade uskliknu osmatrajući na durbin: –Ih, posred srijede prozora! Baja, živjela ti ruka! Ubrzo je, punim pogotkom, ućutkao i mitraljez s tvrde Kule, a onda je nastao posljednji juriš Druge krajiške preko dugog mosta na rijeci. –Iju-ju navali, Druga krajiška! Uz tutanj i klepet drvenih dasaka, partizani su se kao lavina sručili preko mosta, iako su po njemu rešetali posljednji mitraljezi i puške varoške odbrane. Poslije pola sata umukošei posljednje puške. Bihać je bio oslobođen. Bilo je to petog novembra 1942. godine. U sam suton zaustavih se pred odavna neviđenom, a tako znanom zgradom. Internat je ćutao, mračan i pust, polupanih prozora. A kako je nekad vrio i tutnjao od žagora, vike i neumorne đačke trke! Gdje li ste sad, negdašnji moji drugovi? Gdje si, Krsto "Buvo", Hamide "Rusu", Dule Dabiću "Hajduče"? Zašto se ne javite starom drugu? Dosta smo hljeba zajedno pojeli, izvukli more kazni, naskitali se, napričali, naigrali. Gdje li ste to otišli, kakve li vas igre odvukoše da me više ne čujete? Tišina. Niko ne odgovara, ćuti internat, izrešetan, mračan i pust. I te večeri, petog novembra 1942, ja se pred opustjelim zamrlim internatom zarekoh da ću jednog dana ispričati najmilije uspomene iz svojih đačkih dana. Evo,dakle, počinjem...